1. Field of the Inventions
The present application generally relates to an engine control arrangement for controlling a watercraft, and more particularly relates to an engine management system that provides options for watercraft engine operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft, including personal watercraft and jet boats, are often powered by an internal combustion engine having an output shaft arranged to drive a water propulsion device. These types of watercraft often include handlebars that are manipulated by a rider of the watercraft to effect steering. Typically, the handlebars carry a number of controls, including but without limitation, a finger or thumb-operated lever for controlling the power output of the engine.
Typically, the areas in the vicinity of marinas, docks, beaches, and boat ramps are controlled environments in which the maximum speed limit for all watercraft operating in such areas is limited to about five miles per hour. This is to limit the noise and wake generated by the watercraft operating in these areas. When a rider operates such a watercraft in a reduced speed area for long periods of time, the rider's hand, fingers, or thumb can become fatigued through the prolonged manipulation of the engine power control lever.